Trying to have fun with you during Christmas!
by Cohiha
Summary: Hinata is kidnapped by Tobi to forgive her during Christmas and Hinata is not too happy about it, since Zetsu has a gun-point on her sister. Plz read and review. Merry Christmas!


Trying to have fun with you during Christmas!!!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

This had to be the worst night ever of Christmas. First when I'm heading to the store for some beer I get jumped, then fucking _kidnapped_. Now I'm forced into this circus sideshow of a night and I was never even able to get properly wasted.

Now here I am sitting in a car with a guy that at one time beat up my partner who was my partner, Hanabi. She's apparently with Zetsu, being held captive to make sure I don't just get up and leave. What was this guys name again? Something called kite, Tony…Tonbi ….Tobi, yeah that's it. He's driving and I'm sitting in the back. He said that we're going to hang out for the night. I don't know what he's got planned, but I do know that I won't be enjoying it. But there was another surprise he did not wear his mask today, strange maybe because 2 hours of midnight before Christmas.

"I really want you to try and have a good time. I want to make up for the fighting we did."

"Ya mean when my partner kicked your ass?"

Even from here I could see his jaw clench, I smirked. He ignored my remark and turned into a parking lot. It was a restaurant, not a diner where Hanabi and me usually head to or one of those places where you need a formal clothing to get in, but it was still pretty fancy. Tobi got out and before I could even get my seatbelt off, he had opened the door.

"What am I, your date? I can open my own doors."

Tobi just laughed, almost nervously, I didn't pay much attention to it. I got out of the car and looked around. I didn't recognize anything; he must've taken me to the other side of the city. It was still light out, but the night was just around the corner.

He walked to the door and like a lost puppy I followed. Thankfully he remembered what I told him and didn't hold the door for me. By the time I got in he had already told the headwaiter who he was, I guess he had a reservation because we were seated right away.

We were placed at a small table in the corner, which was fine by me. I didn't want anyone knowing I was with this _good boy_. We ordered our drinks; he got a coffee and I got a glass of wine. I was going to have my alcohol, no matter what kind.

"Order whatever you want, I'll be paying."

"Fine by me."

The waiter came back, gave us our drinks and asked for our order. I smirked and told him exactly what I wanted.

"Braised short ribs, Caesar salad. Oh and another glass of wine, Merlot."

"Steak, medium rare, baked potato and a glass of water."

"Alright, it'll be just a minute."

The handsome waiter left and I watched his as he left, more particularly, watched his ass. A cough brought my attention back to the table. Tobi's was gritting his teeth again.

"That's rude you know."

"He looked nearly as good in that uniform."

"Anyway, I just want you to know that I want to make amends. I don't think we should be enemies. If we met in any other situation I think we would have become great friends."

"But we didn't, did we? We met with arms up and weapons drawn. How can I trust you to not to stab me in the back, literally?"

Tobi stared at me like he's really thinking hard. "I guess you can't really trust me, there's nothing I can say to that. But," He moved closer to me and his hand went to my cheek. "Is it really that hard for you to trust people?"

He looked into my eyes; I swear he was looking into my soul just then. What I saw in his eyes was something I never expected from this guy. Compassion, fear, kindness and a man who has always been held back and used by the people he loves most. I don't know what he saw in my eyes, but it must have been what he was looking for because he smiled. It was small and quick, but I saw it all the same. It was then that I remembered the hand on my face and the fact that we were in a public place, and at one point I had begun to lean closer to the other man. I froze, a deer in headlights, then the car hit.

"Oh, you two make an adorable couple!"

The waiter had returned with our food. His voice, somehow sounding more annoying, snapped me out of the stupor I was in. I shot back up, back stiff and avoided the baby man's gaze.

"We, we aren't a couple! Just makin' amends for a bad past."

"Oh, but...um, sorry about that then. Here's your food."

Embarrassed, the man set our meals in front of us and quickly left. We looked at each other and I gave a nervous laugh. Tobi smiled awkwardly. We both started in on our dinner, the rest of the meal was spent in silence. Another waiter appeared to take our dirty dishes and give the bill. Tobi took it, paid in cash at the front register and we went back to the car.

"..."

"..."

"Soo Where to now?"

"You sound more interested."

"Yeah, well, the nights kinda blown now. And ya did give me a free meal."

"Well, I was kind of hoping you'd like to go for a walk."

"...Dude, at night? Two enemies? We'd look pretty fruity."

"Don't say that, meanie."

"Aw, shit, don't cry. You make us crash. All right, all right. I'll go on the walk."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just keep your eyes on the road."

Soon Tobi stopped the car, they were at a park. It wasn't some kiddy park with a bunch of playground equipment. It had footpaths, picnic benches, a small woods and a water fountain in the center, it was decorated in beautiful Christmas, lights, tress and such things. It was kept neat and tidy, no trash could be seen, either there was a grounds crew or people actually made us of the garbage cans. The grass was kept short and was an even, deep green. I could see my own breath, faintly. Tobi motioned me forward and we began our evening stroll.

"So..."

"Hm?"

"You want to make amends. And you brought me to dinner and now on a walk."

"Yes. And?"

"And, I was wondering how you figured that taking my partner as a captive would be a way for me to find it easy to forgive you."

Tobi looked awkward at that point, a blush spread and he looked at his feet.

"Well, the thing is actually...your partner isn't really captured. He's actually, um, still at his place, with my partner, Zetsu. He's trying to do they same thing I am."

I stop walking; by now we were at a part of the path that looped into the woods, it was even colder. I felt myself shivering, but not only at the temperature.

"So you mean you lied about holdin' my partner at gun point making me 'try to have fun with you during Christmas'? What the hell is wrong with you! You can't fuck with someone's mind like that! Fuck this, I'm going home. Get myself wasted enough to forget any of this shit happened."

I don't know why I ever said that; I didn't know where the hell I was. I'd more likely end up mugged and stabbed then find my way back to my apartment. Some small part of me was almost thankful when Tobi yelled out for me to stop and grabbed my arm.

"Please, I couldn't think of any other way to make you come with me. And I really, really needed you to at least forgive me. Please don't be mad."

Tobi was gripping my shirt and looking at his feet again. I heard a soft plop and realized he was crying again. I felt my previous anger begin to melt away. I put my hands on is shoulder's and pushed him up a little.

"Zetsu and Deidara helped me practice what to say and how to act. I really wanted to make a better impression than when we first met."

"...Alrigh' stop crying now. Ya did well. I forgive you for the fight thing. Just stop crying. Jeez it'll look like I just broke up with you."

"Th-thanks. I really, really didn't want us to stay enemies." He blushed. "I was, um, really hoping to be closer."

"Like friends? I guess. Maybe you were right about the bad circumstance thing, if we met in some other place, I think we would have been pals."

"Actually, I was more hoping for something deeper...Like BF and GF."

That caught me off guard, to say the least and I just looked at him and blinked for a few minutes. Poor guy was just squirming and fidgeting. As the words sunk in I looked at him closer, I wanted to make sure he was serious. I wanted to know if he was just messing with me. I've been called out a few times from asshole's that think it would be funny to insult my looks or were bigots who wanted to beat up some girl.

Tobi didn't look like he had any ill intent. In fact, with his cheeks tear stained and that absolutely scared look on his face I couldn't see him ever being able of something evil; conveniently forgetting our battle that brought us to this point. Slowly I relaxed my glare and reached out to cup his face like how he did at the restaurant. Tobi looked up again, how did I never notice those amazing eyes?

"Moving pretty fast aren't ya? You haven't even kissed me."

It took a moment for his mind to get around what I just said then he smiled.

"Can I kiss you Hinata?"

"Of course."

There it was 2 hours after midnight I was kissing him under mistletoe with was hung onto a tree branch.

It was nice, warm and comforting, a little wet from his previous crying, but it still felt good. No pushing to get further, no hand groping my ass, no lipstick smearing on my face. When I started to feel the need to get oxygen back into by lungs, I pulled back.

"Lets head back to the car."

"Alright, you want me to drop you off at your place?"

"Only if you don't leave right away."

"No problem."

We walked back to the waiting vehicle; Tobi still seemed hesitant so I laced his fingers with my own. I felt a light squeeze and smiled, squeezing back. It wasn't until we were halfway back to my apartment complex when I asked him something that was nagging at the back of my mind.

"You said that your partner, Zetsu, was with Hanabi, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Didn't you also say he was tryin' to do the same thing you were doing?"

"Yeah."

"So...he's got a thing for Hanabi then?"

There was a pause before we both started to laugh.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The end.

Merry Christmas and a happy new year

2010

Plz read and give review.


End file.
